


It's a Match!

by Sagitaureansun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (Implied/Referenced) Organ Trafficking, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagitaureansun/pseuds/Sagitaureansun
Summary: Baekhyun is the best match that Chanyeol has ever met.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	It's a Match!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Chanyeol!

“So, is everything good with this new Tinder guy?” Sehun asks abruptly, “you won’t stop staring at your phone, smiling and looking so in love.”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrow, “hold on, isn’t too early to call it love?”

“How many times have you met him? Twice?”

“Five times and they went well.” Chanyeol brags about his new achievement. At first, he never thought he could have more than two dates with the same person because he believes he has no luck in this field. 

“Five times and nothing’s weird? There’s no embarrassing act from both of you?” 

“No, those dates were perfect. Just like the movies.”

“Your reference is not accurate, movies show us all the worst dates. But actually, I’m glad that you have gone this far.” 

The main reason he rarely succeeds is, he sets his standards way too high for a partner. First, they have to be pretty and smaller than him. Okay that one is easy because he’s already 6’11. Second, as a well-known music producer, Chanyeol has so many playlists. They need to enjoy his playlist and acknowledge at least eighty percent of the songs. Music taste is very important to him. Third, an exquisite sense of fashion, it doesn’t have to be expensive, but the combination has to be proper. Fourth, the right choice of fragrance, because Chanyeol only tolerates musk, woody, and aldehydes. 

Finding someone that perfect was impossible until he found Baekhyun.

He smoothly passed the first criteria; he is smaller than him, has a cute button nose, plump lips, and adorable smile. His moles are perfectly placed and Chanyeol finds them so precious. 

They exchanged a playlist on the first date, surprisingly Baekhyun introduced him to a lot of new bops from all around the countries. Chanyeol was very happy to find someone capable of giving him feedback on his project. 

And his sense of fashion is top tier. He always looks good in any kind of clothes. The last one, he chooses soapy fragrance as his signature, and thankfully it’s one of Chanyeol’s favorite scents. 

Suddenly, Chanyeol’s phone buzzes. 

“Hi, Baekhyun, yes sure 7 PM sharp, I’ll be there. Okay, see you Love.”

“Isn’t it too early for love?” Sehun mocks him right away.

Tonight is the sixth date and they have planned everything from the romantic dinner to their first intimate night at Chanyeol’s place. Chanyeol wanted it to be in a five-star hotel but Baekhyun insisted he needed to know his lover’s life better from where he wakes up every day. 

“I want to wake up in your bed, that sounds sexier right, Chanyeol?”

After Baekhyun said that, Chanyeol agreed and the next day he called an apartment cleaning service to make it perfect. 

\---

“This is the best Sashimi I’ve ever tasted.” Baekhyun seems to be very delighted with this fancy Japanese restaurant. One more similarity; they love Japan so much. In some light conversations, they even talk about going on a vacation to Sapporo. 

“Exactly, this is perfect. I’m enjoying every moment here, especially because of your presence in my life.”

“I must say, I’m glad I resonate with you a lot,” Baekhyun says when he’s spreading one tablespoon of wasabi on top of his raw tuna slice. 

“I closely resemble you, but exclude the wasabi addiction part. Look, you’re treating a tuna slice like bread and wasabi as a jam.” Chanyeol stares in confusion but he still manages to look fine. 

“Don’t give me such a reaction, wasabi is delicious. It washes away the fishy taste in sashimi.” Then he smirks, discreetly. 

Then they continue the night with a bottle of Hibiki. Tell each other stories about their plan. Chanyeol is currently handling a big project for a new girl group from one of the biggest agencies in South Korea; He needs to make sure that this group has a magnificent entrance to the industry through the album he crafted. Baekhyun with all his attractiveness, tells him to relax. He reminds Chanyeol about his achievements in this industry, how big his name is, and all his successful projects. So he has to worry about nothing. 

Chanyeol loves to be praised. And Baekhyun does it amazingly.

His energy level is increasing after all the sweet admiration Baekhyun gives. And somehow, it brings them into the seductive moment. 

Slightly drunk from the whiskey they had earlier, they start to get closer and slowly build the tension. Following the intimate gaze, their body starts to linger, hands caress each other, and lips intertwine. Until it reaches Baekhyun’s moan because of Chanyeol's tongue pressed against his ears, and he realizes it has to be stopped. 

"Ahh-, Chanyeol should we continue at your place?"

"Hmm, look at those eyes, so eager when you're looking at someone who's going to wreck you tonight." 

And they leave the restaurant to Chanyeol's luxurious apartment to experience the best night in their life. He feels so excited because his king-sized bed is waiting for them. Everything goes as planned with a touch of steamy make-out session behind the replacement driver’s ingenuous eyes. 

Still, under the influence of alcohol, they quickly resume the previous act roughly. It might be their first time but feels like they've experienced it a couple of times. After the sixth time of flawless dates, they immediately fall into an overfamiliar sex dynamic. 

\---

“Please make sure you give me a good price for this handsome man’s kidney sir.”

“Oh, dammit Baekhyun. His face won’t differentiate its worth.” 

“Minseok-ah, but I went through six dates for this.” Baekhyun sighs in desperation, “I had a hard time while doing an operation for this guy, I think I might like him.” 

“I don’t have time to pity you, Baekhyun-ah.”

\---

**Breaking News:**

**Famous South Korean Music Producer Lost His Kidney to His Tinder Date**

In this era, using dating apps to find your true love isn’t so bizarre. But, what if they are only after your organs?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you B, M, and H for your help! Love you guys so much<3


End file.
